Do you believe in magic ?
by bluehawk.c
Summary: Parfois on regarde en arrière et on a l'impression que l'histoire est arrivée à quelqu'un d'autre. Parce qu'il y a des choses qu'on n'oublie jamais vraiment, il se souvient d'un quai de gare.


ON S'ETAIT DIT…

o

o

o

_Il traverse le quai, tout seul. C'est la première fois qu'il est tout seul. Sa main agrippe fermement la poignée de sa valise. Il a un peu peur, tout est si grand…_

Lui, il est plutôt petit. Plus petit que ce monsieur avec son chapeau noir, plus petit que les gigantesques wagons qui avalent les voyageurs par dizaines, plus petits aussi que les autres enfants de son âge, même les filles.

o

o

On s'était dit qu'on reviendrait.

Oui, mais on se racontait tant de choses, dans ces moments-là, pour "faire passer la pilule" comme on dit. Pourtant à l'époque il se figurait que leurs serments à eux avaient plus de valeur.

Lui, il est revenu, comme toujours fidèle à l'éternel rendez-vous manqué.

o

o

_Les gens vont et viennent autours de lui, ils le croisent puis disparaissent. Les poings se serrent, on retient ses larmes. Les derniers sourires, les derniers au-revoirs, et je t'écrirais tous les jours, maman…_

Il est temps de partir.

o

o

"Il va loin, le train, monsieur ?"

Il baisse la tête, surpris. Deux yeux lumineux lui rendent son regard. Il a quatre ans, peut-être cinq, guère plus. Il est beau, le gamin, beau à la manière de ceux qui croient encore au Père Noël.

"Ouais, il va loin." répond t'il "Très, très loin."

L'enfant l'étudie un moment, le regard grave.

"Il t'a déjà emmené ?"

o

o

_Le train s'ébranle. Lentement, d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite. Il l'emmène dans un autre monde, loin de sa famille, de sa maison et de la petite école de son quartier. La peur se fait plus grande encore, il y a la peur d'être encore seul, la peur de ne pas être assez grand ou assez bien, et la peur d'autre chose, soigneusement cachée en lui._

Soudain, la porte du compartiment s'ouvre comme un coup de vent.

o

o

"Oui, il m'a emmené."

Il m'a emmené loin, bien loin d'ici, dans le monde où tout arrive, le monde des contes, des légendes et des guerres, le monde où l'on s'émerveille, où l'on grandit et puis on tombe.

Comme il est loin, maintenant, le petit garçon tout seul sur le quai de la gare.

"Il va t'emmener encore ?" demande doucement l'enfant.

"Peut-être, mais je ne crois pas."

Il se penche et ajoute, sur le ton du secret, parce que l'enfant écoute.

"J'attends mes amis, d'abord."

o

o

_Pourtant, il n'y a pas que la peur, ça non. Il y a aussi l'espoir. L'espoir d'autre chose, l'espoir de vivre, l'espoir d'être heureux et de rire et pleurer comme les autres, et l'espoir - peut-être ? - de rentrer chez lui._

La gare est loin à présent, tout petite derrière lui. Les derniers enfants ont quitté les fenêtres, chavirant entre le rire et les larmes, entre la peur et la joie.

Soudain, la porte du compartiment s'ouvre comme un coup de vent.

o

o

"Il a emmené tes amis aussi."

Ce n'est pas vraiment une question, c'est plutôt un constat. Ca semble si évident.

Il les a emmené, emmené vers la guerre et la souffrance, eux aussi, emmené vers les choses qu'on oublie jamais, doit-on vivre cent ans. Pourtant, on s'était dit qu'on oublierait.

Mais on dit tellement de choses…

"Oui, il les a emmenés. Mais eux ils ne sont pas revenus."

o

o

_Soudain, la porte du compartiment s'ouvre comme un coup de vent, et pendant une seconde la crainte revient. Dehors, les paysages défilent, toujours plus vite. Il n'est déjà plus temps de regarder en arrière._

La porte du compartiment s'ouvre en coup de vent et il croise un regard malicieux.

"La place est libre ?" la voix hésite un peu "Il n'y a plus de place nulle part."

o

o

"Dis, petit, est-ce que tu es perdu ?"

Le gamin hausse les épaules, insouciant.

"Non, pas vraiment, pourquoi ?"

"Parce que je crois… Que moi, je suis perdu."

L'enfant relève les yeux, surpris. Il hésite à rire. C'est une blague, pas vrai ? Les grandes personnes, ça ne se perd pas !

"Monsieur ?" il chuchote, comme si le train de l'autre monde risquait de disparaître, comme s'il avait soudainement besoin du silence pour exister.

"Oui ?"

"A quoi tu penses, tout de suite ?"

"Je me demande ce qu'il serait arrivé si le train ne m'avait pas emmené."

o

o

_Tout devient simple, d'un seul coup. Comme c'est étrange de ressembler à quelqu'un. Là, tout de suite, il ignore qu'en fait il ne lui ressemble pas vraiment, que finalement il ne ressemble à personne. Peu importe, il aura bien le temps de le découvrir._

Mais pour l'instant, il a trouvé un frère, et, tout doucement, il devient un enfant. Un enfant qui rit, qui pleure et qui se met en colère.

Et même s'il n'est pas tout à fait comme eux, peut-être, seulement peut-être, qu'il pourra leur apprendre à lui ressembler un peu ?

o

o

Si l'autre monde n'avait pas existé, si l'histoire n'avait été qu'une histoire, si pour toujours il était resté un petit garçon paumé sur un quai de gare…

Ils avaient dit qu'ils reviendraient, mais ils ne sont jamais revenu. Jamais vraiment.

Mais après tout, s'il revient chaque année sur ce quai de gare, c'est peut-être parce que tout au fond de lui il a gardé une parcelle de cette espoir doux et neuf, cet espoir de l'autre monde, cette foi en son foyer.

Il y a bien longtemps qu'il ne l'a plus ressenti, bien longtemps qu'ils l'ont oublié, leur foyer, oublié dans la tempête, emporté avec les amis tombés et le vent de guerre.

Mais peut-être que quelque chose est resté, quelque part, perdu entre une bande de gosses qui se baladent dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu en essayant d'étouffer leurs rires et un vieux train rouge qui n'a plus vraiment de destination.

o

o

_La nuit est tombée et encore le train les entraînes, effaçant le monde tel qu'ils l'ont toujours connu. La garçon à côté de lui s'est fait silencieux mais tout deux sentent la vague d'excitation qui se lève autours d'eux. Les gorges se nouent et chacun, grand ou petit, sent au fond de son cœur cette petite étincelle de joie que jamais vraiment il ne pourra s'expliquer._

Parce que quand, après un dernier virage dans les vallées sombres, on voit enfin se profiler dans le ciel nocturne, dominant le cours du temps, les hautes tours que nul n'oubliera jamais, chacun d'entre eux, fort ou solitaire, fier ou timide, l'espace d'une seconde a la même pensée, terrifiante peut-être, mais exaltante néanmoins .

"Tout commence maintenant…"

o

o

On s'était dit qu'on reviendrait.

Mais à présent il est bien trop tard, à présent ils sont de ces choses que le temps emporte dans son sillage. De toutes ces choses dont il ne restera jamais qu'un souvenir sur un quai de gare.

Pourtant, pas si loin que ça, en se tournant un peu, il distingue encore la forme fragile d'un garçon aux yeux verts, poussant maladroitement un chariot où reposent en équilibre précaire une grosse valise et une chouette blanche qui somnole dans sa cage.

Son sourire tremble un peu, mais ses yeux sont confiants, confiants en l'avenir, confiants en cet autre monde qu'il a hâte de découvrir, quand il se penche et demande, hésitant.

"Dis, tu me montres la voie 9 3/4 ?"

Alors, Harry se baisse et attrape entre ses mains les épaules du petit garçon qui n'est pas vraiment perdu et murmure doucement, tout contre ses cheveux blonds :

"Dis, est-ce que tu crois en la magie ?"

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


End file.
